


Click To Change Title

by SwoloKip



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, John's blog, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Sherlock likes to steal John's stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoloKip/pseuds/SwoloKip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John creates a new post. He doesn't change the title. Why?</p><p>Because HIS maniac/genius was leaving on a train without him. That's why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click To Change Title

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally gonna be a lot of chapters, but I realized belatedly that I was thinking something for another plot.
> 
> SORRY. Just a oneshot, sorry again for any inconveniences

* * *

Log-In Successful. Welcome Back, John H. Watson

Create New Post?  
Yes/No

...LOADING...

* * *

Click To Change Title

  
_There will always be someone smarter than a genius. Just like there is always something **huge**  happening someplace in the world and we don't even know that it just happened. So, basically, what I'm saying is, we're on a case. Tada!_  
  
 _What happened is this (as it always does): Sherlock got a call from someone (not naming who, for privacy discretion) and then we were off. I'm typing this while we're at the station, and the reason_ why _we're at the station (and not in a cabbie) is because Sherlock got paranoid._  
  
 _No- I'm joking, he really didn't._  
  
 _We were already at the station. We were actually headed to our 6th date, and it was beyond cabbie transport. Therefore: train station. Said date was going to be at a museum. To be perfectly honest, I'd much rather be on a case then go to some museum._

 _It's not like I don't like museums (I'm actually quite fond of them), it's just that this particular museum was going to help Sherlock with one of his experiments. Which also meant he'd be off somewhere else, and I'd be all alone. Romantic,_ right?  
  
 ** _NO_.** **Bold.** _Italicized._  Underlined. Regular.  _ **NO!!!**_  


ghuil,mnbdfty erl hjrkelw,dmf  
  
You need to get a life!hjkl.lknlk john, let meee gyui finishbjkl, 

_kjshahada                         fhjk_   
_Fa fjh          akl:3fjn w4ojf     nji3ejky48bjk,ddoomassnbf jh  
_   
  
_I AM SOO SORRY!! I'M SURE YOU ALL HAVE VERY FRUITFUL, BEUTIFUL, NOT BAD LIVES. AT ALL. Sorry, again. Sherlock stole my computer...then I stole it back. He's also laughing at me. The stupid git._   
  
_I should also delete what's been previously said, but I'm going to keep it. For sentimental reasons. Yeah, yeah- laugh away, Sherlock and Mycroft! You two Holmes' need a life if you're wasting your breath reading this after what you've told me!!_   
  
_..._   
  
_Well, it seems the train has finally arrived. I'll write later, but for now..._   
  
_The games afoot!_

* * *

  
Would You Like To Save?  
Yes/No

...LOADING...  
  
Saved.

* * *

  
As John closed his laptop, he could hear Sherlock call to him, "Come along now, John! Hurry up... faster!"  
  
John rolled his eyes affectionately. He just  _knew_ that his genius (yes, his genius) would conquer over whatever came his way. Why? Because his genius's name was Sherlock Holmes. What _couldn't_ Sherlock triumph over?  
  
These were John's thoughts as he went into the train, doors closing after him, and blocking any viewer outside of the tiny kiss Sherlock gives him.


End file.
